


Reinforcements

by Lexigent



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo makes some improvements to Ezio's armour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinforcements

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to an old flame.

  
Ezio adapts fast to life without a family by replacing them with a mission; with fighting for their memory. He finds he can't bring himself to go back to his father's house - collecting the armour is difficult enough, and after that, just coming within spitting distance makes him ill. It's all right to scale the walls of all the buildings in Florence all day if only he can stay far away from this, and concentrate on his mission.

He learns very fast, though, that even assassins on a mission have to eat and sleep somewhere. The first time he seeks out Leonardo, it's because he has nowhere else to go and he's tired and sleepy and covered in grime.

Leonardo is not the greatest chef in all of Italy but Ezio isn't picky - as long as it's nourishing he'll eat it. He takes off his armour bit by bit, feels bruises blooming underneath it along his arms and ribs, and shoves the thought of putting it on again in the morning very far away.

Leo cocks his head at Ezio's groans with an odd softness in his gaze.

"Shall I have a look at that while you rest, Ezio?"

"It is late. Are you sure?"

Leonardo smiles.

"It would be a pleasure."

Ezio only has the strength to nod. Leo offers him his bed, says he'll be up late tinkering with the armour anyway, and Ezio is asleep before he hears the end of the sentence.

In the morning, things are different. He hurts in a million places but he is rested, and there is sweet bread and milk on the table. Leo greets him, eyes bright and Ezio wonders if he went to bed at all. Probably not, he decides when he puts on his armour again after breakfast. He has no idea what Leo did to it but it seems lighter, it presses less on his bruises and he feels like he at least stands a chance of getting through the day.

Leo is staring at him expectantly, awaiting a comment for his work.

"This is excellent," Ezio says, "what do I owe?"

"Nothing." Ezio opens his mouth to protest but something about Leo makes him stop.

"My door is always open to you."

"Thank you," Ezio mumbles and is out the door before Leo can say anything else. It's probably a bit rude, he thinks as he runs down the street, but it's more kindness than he can cope with just now, he'll get a chance to say thanks properly one of these days.

If he survives, that is.  



End file.
